


A Fight For Life

by MrsDrJasonBull



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Heart Attack, Pregnancy, Recovery, Unexpected Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDrJasonBull/pseuds/MrsDrJasonBull
Summary: This story follows on from the season 2 finale and the events following Bull's heart attack, what happens to him and will he recover to have a happy life with Leah?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about before the end of season 2 and came with some of the ideas and suspicions of people about what could be happening during the season finale, as I also started writing this before the events of the finale it is just purely an AU story!

A Fight For Life.

 

Just as Leah got back to her desk again following her consultation with the physician, and even though they had planned for the news that she had received in a way it had nevertheless come certainly as a surprise because she hadn't supposed it to happen so soon, so in many respects it had still come as a shock to her. She'd just got herself a cup of tea and was about to commence ploughing through the paperwork from the appointments that she'd had that morning, when her phone rang. The call was from Benny telling her to get to the hospital because Bull had been rushed in after he had found him collapsed and unconscious at the office.

As she went into slight shock as she gathered her stuff together she found herself quietly praying that everything would be ok, especially with her own news that she'd got for him and despite Benny also not having said to her what had taken place she was already feeling that more than lightly Bull had had a heart attack. As even though she had certainly fallen in love with him in her heart and from her own struggles from having been a physician she had been truly worried about him, because when they first met she noticed that he hadn't been taking proper care of himself, but as their relationship had grown into something more serious she had seen that he had started to carry out some changes for the better, but it was evident that those changes hadn't come quick enough if it was the reason why he had ended up in hospital now.

 

They had now been together for just over six months and to a certain degree it had been love at first sight for the both of them. That initial contact had been an absolute fluke because she had been in a bar that she had never frequented before, and had merely been there because her mentor and now best friend from the days when she was a physician had now retired and she'd been invited to his retirement party at the bar. As she and her other best friend Lily who was also Rob's PA/admin assistant sat there drinking she had seen two men sitting at the bar drinking together, but it had been the younger of the two men that had kept turning round to watch at them because he was ogling Lily. At one stage she had started to get fed up with the shared looks between them so she had told Lily that if she was interested in the man then she should go ahead and make her move, but she was leaving to go outside to get some air. 

 

After a while of being outside she decided to go back in to look and see if Lily had made her move or not, as well as go and say "Goodnight" to Rob as she was leaving to head home. Not watching where she was going as she reached the door she hadn't seen Bull coming out of it, so she smacked straight into him, they then apologised to one another and he then spoke to her saying "I wouldn't bother if I was you, your friend and Benny are getting on quite well in there."

She smiled and responded "I did wonder if they had, so I was just going into see that and also say goodnight to Rob as I was thinking about heading home, I'm Leah Snow."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Dr Jason Bull."

 

But that had been it for the initial encounter, as she didn't know if it was just that he wasn't keen in getting to know her as well or if it was just that he had thought she and Rob were partners or not.

Even so somehow that Dr Jason Bull had made an impression on her, so she had looked him up and had found out about his work at TAC. It was then a couple of weeks or so later when the two of them had their next encounter with one another. She had been in family court over one of her cases in which one of the women she worked with had been given parole a few months before and she was now hoping to be getting access to her children, after the trial was over she was going to have some lunch in one of her favourite places before heading back to work once again. As she was heading that way and was walking past the criminal court who should she see there speaking to a blonde woman and also Benny? One Dr Jason Bull, just as she was going to just go past them, even though she did genuinely wish to see him once again, but just as she was going to switch the direction she was going in, Bull chose that moment to turn round and see her and called her over introducing her to both Benny and Marissa. When she then told them about going to grab something to eat she asked them if they would like to join her, while Benny and Marissa declined the invitation Bull had agreed to join her. They had then shared a truly nice dinner together, where he had indicated that he had thought that she and Rob were together and he didn't wish to tread on anyone's toes, but had since found out that they weren't. As they then learned about each other more over their food, it grew into the beginning of a beautiful relationship between the pair.

 

As the pair started and maintained their relationship she had acknowledged that he was a bit of a workaholic and was troubled about the amount of time he devoted to his job as well as the sleeping at the office and how he didn't exactly keep himself in shape, but she did still love the man very much even if she did still worry about him a lot, chiefly because she had been very much the same when she was a dr and later on when she had become a paediatric specialist.

 

She had put in long hours at the hospital and had not taken proper care of herself, in the end she had become very close to having a breakdown and thanks to her parents intervention she had gone onto make a complete recovery. When she had got back to work once again though she had found that her heart actually wasn't in it and had quit going on to become the social worker that she now was. She did still know though that she couldn't force him into doing anything for himself, chiefly with her own experience because even though her parents had stepped in at the appropriate time all those years ago, when they had at first sought to help her she wouldn't have anything to do with it and had to start off with had sought to draw away from them. 

Following an encounter with his former wife Izzie she hadn't known what had taken place because all of a sudden she noticed that he had begun to drink less and was likewise trying not to remain late at the office or even end up sleeping at the office, plus it had also sparked off a discussion between them about them trying for a family. After having gone to her own dr's following their conversation she had found out that because of the contraceptive that she had been using, there was a chance that it could end up taking a while for her to become pregnant, so they had then had another conversation and had resolved that she would come off it and they would begin to try for their family. 

Once again with that decision that they had made she had then noticed that he had tried even more harder with his work hours and was simply having an odd drink now, as well as trying really hard to begin eating a lot better as well.

 

With Benny having not actually told her anything and that she was to just get herself to the hospital, Leah didn't know how she had done it, but somehow on autopilot she had got herself to the hospital with all the uncertainty and everything else running through her head. She was then very happy to see Benny waiting for her by the entrance, but the revelation she had was to discover that Izzie was with him. As soon as they were sitting in the private waiting area just inside the door he introduced her to Izzie and then stated "I know we don't like this, but we're going to have to be a bit conservative with the truth because they won't let us in and I don't know if it was something Bull was planning, but you're down as being his medical power of attorney because of being his fiancé so we're going to have to play along with that."

She responded "I agree I don't like it, but we must." She then draws a deep breath and continues "So what the hell happened Benny?"

He says "We'd gone to dinner and I realized there was something that I needed from the office, that I knew I could have got in the morning before court, there was something telling me that I needed to get back there again, which is what we did do. As soon as we walked in he was there out cold on the floor. I checked his pulse and breathing and couldn't find either, so I started CPR while Izzie called an ambulance. By the time the paramedics got there I'd got his heart going, but his breathing was still very weak. They were the ones that told us he'd likely had a heart attack, but we don't know when it was or how long he'd been out for, then when we got here they wouldn't tell us anything else unless you were here."

She responds "Ok let's go and find out what's going on and Benny if anything happens and we can't get in, then pull out the attorney card and that you are mine."

"Will do."

As they all get up she then hugs Benny and then Izzie as she says "And thank you both for finding him and getting him here."

 

When they get up to the counter and once again ask for "Dr Jason Bull" and Leah says that she's his medical power of attorney and fiancé she's taken through to another waiting area and is given the paperwork for her to fill in, not only that she also expresses to the nurse that she does want Benny and Izzie to be there with her with Benny being her attorney, but also very good friends as well, she then continues that someone else may also come down because she knows that she hasn't got all the details she needs for the form with her and will require someone to bring them down for her. So while she does sit there and fills in all the paperwork Benny gets on the phone to tell Marissa what has taken place and to ask her to bring down what Leah needs for the paperwork. After that they then settle in for the wait to receive some news.

 

Finally after what has seemed to feel like hours to them all, especially as after delivering the paperwork that Leah needed Marissa ended up staying with them as well, and they all end up sitting there just lost in their own thoughts. When the dr comes into see the group Leah is just so far gone in her thoughts and to some extent prayers that Bull will be ok, it's Marissa that is the first one to see him there and quietly clears her throat to alert them of his presence. As they turn to face him Leah instantly says "Is he ok, what's going on?"

The dr then holds out his hand to her and says "I'm Dr Adrian Levin and have been looking after Dr Bull. He has had a serious heart attack and as soon as we had him stabilised in the ER he was rushed straight into surgery, he has come through it with some difficulty because we nearly lost him twice, but we eventually got him stable and completed the procedure. He is now under sedation and will be monitored very closely and the next twenty four, forty eight hours will be the most critical."

As the tears have started coming from Leah's eyes she asks "Can we see him?"

He responds "We're just getting him settled now in ICU, once that is done you will be able to see him, but for now it will just be one person at a time for just a brief period of time, I will come and get you once we have got him settled."

 

When Dr Levin comes back again it's Leah that goes first due to the way that everyone else suggested that she should be the first in there, although what she doesn’t realise that she has an audience because Benny and Marissa stand out of her sight in the doorway to listen to what she has to say.

 

As she walks in with Dr Levin she draws a deep breath to brace herself for what is to come, but she still ends up with tears once again flowing out of her eyes as they approach Bull's bed and all she can see is the man laying there that has been so full of life, and now laying so still with wires and tubes coming out of him, the only thing of reassurance to her is the bleeping of the heart monitor and the sound of the oxygen going through the tube in his throat, and even though she has seen him without his glasses on plenty of times, in a sense it feels so very strange not to see him with them on now.

Once she's alone with Bull determined not to let herself waver as she speaks softly to him, she once again draws a deep breath to steady her nerves and get her emotions under control as best she can.

 

She then goes and kisses him tenderly on his forehead and brushes her fingers across as well, then as she stands by his side she carefully takes hold of his hand being careful not to disturb any of the wires from the machines hooked up to him as well as the drips, but she still somehow manages to bring his hand down to her belly as she says softly "I love you Jason and I truly want you to be ok, I need you, we both need you. I found out today I'm pregnant."

As the emotions start getting to her again and she somehow knows that this time there is no way that she is going to manage to keep herself collected, the tears come once again as she carries on saying "I so wished to be able to tell you the news in a better way than this, but I need you back here with me fit and healthy for our little one, I can't do this alone." She then places his hand gently back onto the bed again, as she goes to sit down at his side she's so very surprised to see that both Benny and Marissa have slipped into the room and they take her into a group hug as they both say to her that she won't ever be alone, no matter how long it takes for Bull to make his recovery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the events that have taken place at the hospital and the beginning of the friendship growing between Leah and Izzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized as I was going through things that I had made a boo boo and had missed out what should have been chapter 2, so I am now correcting the mistake! Due to a mixture of things going on real-life wise for me I lost the motivation slightly to write, but now things are settled and I am enjoying writing again I will be continuing with my stories, even if it may end up being a bit slow on the updates and I will not be abandoning them because I do want to bring every story I write to an end!

A Fight For Life

Chapter 2.

 

After their hug, Benny and Marissa go back outside again to the waiting area, while Leah remains with Bull as she takes a seat by his side taking his hand and saying some silent prayers for his recovery. As they take seats with Izzie in the waiting room Benny says "So what are we going to do and what about explaining it to the others?"

 

Marissa replies "We go in there and see Bull for a while, you go in there first Benny and while you're in there I'll call them into the office and we will then go to tell them. We most certainly can't make any arrangements about what to do at this hour of the night when we're tired and worried; it's fortuitous that we're practically at the conclusion of this trial as I think I might be capable of getting you through the last of it from Bull's notes. Then I think we should have just a brief pause and then start again, I realize it will be hard without him, but I know that we will need to keep TAC going for his sake. I was thinking about seeing if Leah would take over some of his jobs, I know that she only minored in psychology, but it might be adequate to keep us going. I likewise think that it will be the best way to keep her going and to also make certain that she looks after herself, as we've assured her that she won't be alone and that we'll be there for her, but in many ways I know that she is just like Bull and given the chance she will refuse to leave his side until he's back here with us and that won't do her any good in any way." 

"I concur, and I also don't think that she should actually remain on her own, so I think that she should come back to TAC with us, but I also think that she should stay with one of us at least. I mean I don't wish to make her feel under control about the times she can be here staying with Bull, but she does need to also take care of herself." 

Izzie then cuts in and asks "What is it, what's going on with Leah?"

Benny replies "When we were listening to her speaking to Bull and she was telling him that she's pregnant. I learned that they were trying because Bull had mentioned it to me, but also know that the both of them weren't expecting it to develop as quick as this, they thought they had time, but evidently not. I know something of her past from what Bull has said and know that in some ways she did a bit like Bull has done now, she overworked when she was a physician and came very close to having a breakdown. If she finishes up being resolved to remain by his side through this, even if she recognizes that she has to take care of herself I'm apprehensive of what could happen to the baby." 

Marissa answers "I could say that she could stay with me, but I'm not certain that she'll want to be out of her apartment and I'm not sure that she'll accept one of us offering to stay with her because she'll think that we're trying to take over things too much." 

Izzie says "Look I know that we've only just met, but why not let me try and have a talk with her. I know that he's my ex, but I do nevertheless care very much about Bull and you never know us having a talk might be the thing that helps us."

Benny says "It might be worth a shot, I tell you what, while I'm in with him Marissa go off someplace to make the call, then when I come out of there I'll go off and get some coffee or something to give you a little bit more privacy." 

Izzie replies "That's a good plan, but Benny if you get coffee for us all make sure that it's a tea or something like that for Leah because coffee isn't a good idea with her being pregnant."

"I will do."

 

As she sat there miles away in her thoughts with Bull's hand in hers she says softly to him "I'll have to go shortly, as I'm only allowed to stay for a brief time, Benny and Marissa are here to see you as well, so I have to let them have a turn too. I promise you that I will be back soon." It then causes her to smile because of the way he had uttered those same words during the lunch as they got to know each other, as they'd been happily chugging along with their discussion when his cell had rung, when he got it out of his pocket and looked at what was on the screen he had said to her "I need to take this, I promise you I'll be back soon." What had caused her smile even further was the way he had given her a peck on the cheek as he stepped out of the booth they were in and then strolled off to take the call. Then a few minutes afterward he had been true to his word and had been back so that they could keep going with their discussion. 

 

A little while later Benny did come in to take her place, he gave them some privacy though as she told Bull that she was going because of it now being Benny's time and she then got up brushing his forehead, as she kissed his cheek. As Benny came into the room and they passed each other once again Benny gave her a hug and told her that everything would be ok.

As he then took his place by Bull's side, he took his hand and said "Why did you let things get so far Bull? You've got a woman who loves you very much and you can't want to leave her or your baby, most of all we all need you because we care so much about you. I will make this promise to you though that until you get back here with us I will make sure that we will look after Leah for you and make sure that she looks after herself and the baby for you, because I haven't seen you as happy as you have been with her for a very long time." He then sighs and remains mute as he starts doing just as Leah had been doing and praying that he would come through this ok. 

When Leah got into the waiting room once again it was to discover that it was just Izzie there, as she sat down feeling utterly drained with it all she sighed and started to rub her temples, as Izzie said "Headache?" she just nodded and with that Izzie disappeared off and came back with a nurse, after asking her some questions she then disappeared off and came back with some pills telling her that they would be safe for her to take, so she did do just that. She then thanked Izzie for doing it as Izzie then said: "It's ok, I know that you're very worried about him, but you do need to think about yourself as well."

She does a small smile and says "I know I do. You know this was meant to have been a happy time, I was just thinking about what to do tonight when he got home so that I could tell him the news, and I know that I've got to be strong, but at this point, I certainly don't feel it."

 

She's then surprised when Izzie then moves closer and hugs her "I've never been in this position, but I can fully understand it, and I also know that Bull is also a very complex man to love, but even so he is nevertheless a very special man, and I know that most probably I'm the person that you least expected to be here for you, but I promise you that I will be here for you whenever you need it, principally because I know how you feel at the moment excluding the worry you're going through, you feel happy, but you're also feeling nervous about what could happen and in a way because of what's happened you're feeling guilty that perhaps you shouldn't be feeling happy."

 

She acknowledges "You're right he is a complex man to love, but I do love him so much and I'm truly trying so hard not to let myself so worried about him, but I'm terrified about what I could end up doing to this baby if I let things get to me. I know that it's probably foolish, but he did tell me a while ago about the reasons behind your marriage break up and I don't think that I could go through that, and I don't think that he'd be ready to go through it again either, as he said that he wouldn't be able to get through it again himself, especially as even though we'd had the odd conversation about it, it did nevertheless take him a while before he agreed that we should start trying. Then in a way, we were both a bit relieved, I think when the physician said that it would take a while before anything would happen." 

Izzie says "Look I know that it may sound a bit strange being friends with his ex-wife, but I mean it anything you want or need I will only be a phone call away and at the moment I will make sure that I am around because I do want to know that he's ok and will be ok."

She responds "I know that you care very much about him, as I know that in a sense you could say that it's too little too late, owing to what has happened, but whatever it was you said to him a while ago did have an effect because after it he'd cut out alcohol altogether and was spending less time at the office as well. So it will be good if you stay around for him." 

Izzie responds "Thank you, and you know if you don't want to be alone after you leave any night because you do need to get as much rest as you can, you can come and stay with me or I can be with you, whatever you want. I could see how happy he was when he came to see me and he told me about you. I learned from Benny that he was still being the same as he consistently was with being very much a workaholic, so I told him that he should really start taking better care of himself if he wanted to make sure that he kept you and to have the family that he really wished for and not push you away, because that was what he could very easily end up doing."

She replies "Well thank you again for doing that, I guess that he needed it. So where did Marissa disappear too?"

"She went to make a call to the others, she's not telling them what has taken place because she and Benny have called a meeting at TAC so that they can explain it to them all together about what has transpired. I think that they may wish for you to be there as well, but it's up to you if you wish to go or not."

She answers "I probably will do, but then I will need to go home because I'm exhausted and need to eat as I've not had anything since lunch and I'm starting to feel sick because I haven't eaten." After a pause she then continues "Izzie would you come home with me tonight, as I really don't feel like I want to be alone tonight."

"I will do and when you all go back to TAC I'll go home and get some stuff and then I'll see you there."

 

When they leave the hospital and head to TAC, as they walk in both Leah and Benny seem to have shivers down their spine, for Benny it's because of getting the vision of finding Bull in the position he was earlier on and for Leah it's because with them being the first there she spots Bull's cell on the floor and probably not that far away from where he had collapsed, then as she picks it up and it turns on there's the picture of the two of them together on the screen. Then as she goes to place it in his office a wave of sadness hits her as she looks at the different picture of them together sitting in its frame on his desk. As everyone starts to arrive Benny comes to find her in the office and asks if she's ok, she just sadly nods her head to the affirmative with an added shrug of her shoulders, so as they head out he places his arm around her shoulders, then after giving her a chair he makes her a cup of tea as well as a sandwich, which even though to start off with she really didn't think she'd be able to manage to eat it, once she started she found it most welcome.

 

At the announcement, everyone, of course, does take things rather hard and in some instances, there are some tears, once everyone starts to settle down they start to ask about visiting him, but they also start to ask about what they will be doing without him. Leah can't really explain it, but she somehow feels Bull's presence around her and announces "I know that he would want things to keep functioning without him, I really don't know if I could do this, but with what has taken place today and also because of the news that I received, as I was sitting by his side I was thinking about taking some leave from my job anyway. I know that I have only minored in psychology, but I am certain that with your support I should be able to learn how to do this job and keep things running until he's well enough to get back to his job once again. My only proviso is that once the present case is over I think I will need a few days to get myself into the proper mindset to do this, plus of course, I will need time to rest, as well as go to visit Bull. For the rest of you before we left the hospital I made certain that your names were on the list to be able to go and visit him, although for now, the visits are to be kept brief and only one person at a time can go in with him."

Marissa says "Are you really positive that you want to do this?" "I'm absolutely certain. Don't ask me how, but I know that he would want me to do this, I know that you all will do what you can to be of help to me, and I’ll also do what I can to brush up on everything to bring myself up to speed."

Benny then answers "Well just make certain that you look after yourself and will shout at any time that you need help in any way."

"I will do I promise." 

Not long after that Izzie arrives at TAC and Leah decides to leave with her straight away, as they do so Benny promises Leah that even though she is top of the list for the hospital to contact if anything arises, if they did end up calling him first, then he would immediately call her. Not merely that he's already planning that first thing in the morning he is going to go in for a visit before he heads to court and he would further call her with the news from overnight. She thanks him with a hug and kiss before the two women then leave. 

As he comes back into the main area again he and Marissa look at each other and nod in the affirmative which Chunk notices and says "What's going on?"

Benny answers "When I had my visit with Bull earlier I vowed to him that we would make certain that we looked after Leah for him, I realize why she didn't tell you the news and that's because partly she wasn't supposing it to come so quickly, and you mustn't let on that you know what the news is, as I'm presuming that the other reason she didn't wish to was because of it not feeling right to say it when we've had the day that we have had... but she's pregnant and I know that she did tell Bull when she was in with him because that was how me and Marissa found out through hearing her tell him. So I presume that's why she likewise didn't say anything now about it, because of not knowing if he heard the news or not and wishing to tell him when he wakes up before they then tell everybody else about it." 

Marissa then continues "But we're going to have to keep an eye on her as well, because even though she has said that she wants to take over and help us as much as she can in between her own doctors appointments, visiting Bull and of course resting, I do know a bit about her background and at one point she was slightly like how Bull has been recently which of course brought us here, and I don't think we wish to see that happening to her, so without giving away what you know we're going to have to make certain that she does get the rest she needs and that she doesn’t overwork."

Chunk replies "We will make certain that we will keep an eye on her and that's a promise." Which everyone agrees that they will because they want to keep her going and make certain that nothing happens to her or the baby while he's not with them. 

 

Bull was feeling very odd because he couldn't open his eyes and he was just feeling really heavy all round, as well as having the feeling that there was something stuck in his throat, but for some reason, he just couldn't get rid of it. The only thing that he was feeling happier about was not having the intense pain in the chest that he had been having however long ago it was because he had likewise lost the track of time and had got no indication how long everything had been, 

even though the pain had passed he was feeling really sore in his chest and like there was an extremely heavy weight sitting on it. Then the more he struggled to become more aware of what was happening he started to get pictures of what he assumed were things that were going on around him. The first thing that he had a vision of was of Leah being extremely emotional and holding his hand, not only that he likewise had a sense that she'd been trying to tell him something truly important, but he just couldn't get a grasp on what it was she'd been telling him. After that, he then had a vision of Benny being by his side and assuring him that he would look after Leah and the baby. With his mind being so befuddled he couldn't work out if that meant that Leah was pregnant, but then undoubtedly she would have told him if she was pregnant, then it occurred to him that was most probably that was what she was trying to tell him when she was sitting with him. As the darkness began to take him once again he made a pledge that if she was pregnant then he was going to be there for her and their baby, not only that he would make her his bride, the only thing that he hoped was that she didn't look in his desk drawer because he had concealed the ring there after having got it especially made for her and had collected it that day, as his intention had been that when the present trial was over he was going to tell everybody to take a few days off and he was going to take her away for a few days, where he was going to propose to her. As the darkness finally took him he swore that he would do just that as soon as he was well enough to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friendship between Leah and Izzie continues to grow and Leah also begins to get help from both her mom and dad.

A Fight For Life

 

The next morning as she woke up it was with a start to find herself in an empty bed, then it gradually occurred to her everything that had taken place the day before and even though she nevertheless felt like she could burst into tears at any minute and realized that some of it was likewise her emotions wreaking havoc within her because of being pregnant, she was determined to not let that happen to her because she needed to be strong for both the baby and likewise for Bull. As she sat up she knew that quite a number of Bull's psychology books had migrated to her apartment and she also knew that there was also a number in his office bookcase as well, so she was going to make a start on studying them with her refresh, chiefly as she knew that she could have a book with her as she sat by his side in the hospital. As she thought about things she also thought about getting in touch with her mom or dad, part of her wished to do that because she knew that in a sense they would most probably bring her some solace, but the other part of her didn't wish to do that because she knew that her mom, in particular, would end up coming down and coddling her, which she didn't think she could actually deal with, but she also knew that they wouldn't be thrilled with her because of the commitment she had made them following her breakdown that she would call them whenever she needed support or just to talk to someone, and she also supposed that she should do it soon because she wouldn't be unduly surprised if the news didn't end up getting out and being in the papers or on the TV news, if it hadn't been already, so she determined that perhaps she would make a call to them once she'd had some breakfast. 

As she then started to hear some moving around and some soft music, she supposed that Izzie must also be up, and just before she got herself up she had a smile to herself as she couldn't believe that she was now friends with her boyfriend's ex-wife. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed she then headed out to grab some breakfast and something to drink, as she got out there it was to find that Izzie had just sorted out her own breakfast, as Izzie saw her and smiled she inquired if she wanted an omelet or something like that and she agreed. She then made a start on making herself a mug of tea and soon discovered that it was a bit of a mistake because after putting the milk into it and smelling the tea in the mug it started to make her stomach feel sickly. As she saw the expression on her face Izzie said: "you getting a reaction to the tea?" As she nodded while struggling to take some deep breaths to ward off the feeling of needing to be sick, Izzie poured the tea away and ran the cold water on it to get rid of the smell she then said: "Have you got any herbal tea or something like that?"

She acknowledged "I've got some peppermint tea in the cupboard, hopefully, that will help."

With that Izzie instructed her to go and sit down while she got everything prepared for her, as she was doing it she said "Benny called a bit earlier to just check in and say that he'd called the hospital and Jason had a very comfortable night with no problems, he's then going to go for a visit before he comes here to talk to you before going to court."

"That's great, I'll possibly go in myself a bit later, I just need to comb through some of his books to make a start on refreshing myself if I'm going to take over for a time. I was also considering that I ought to also call my parents and let them know what was going on, as after what went on with me I vowed that I would always keep them updated with what's going on and they won't be happy if they go and find out about things if it gets in the papers or the TV news. I know that they'll need to know since well, he has done the meet the parents thing."

Izzie says "I would do and do it soon because I know there's a couple of small mentions in some and if the case ends how you wish it to, then they'll be saying more about things and it could end up on the TV news then, as you can possibly guarantee that they'll be saying something along the lines of it's a shame that he wasn't there to be able to have been there for the verdict."

She responds with a sigh "I'd better do that then; I was also considering that I might gather some stuff together as well and pack a bag for him. I know that they said last night that it was the next twenty-four/forty-eight hours that were the most critical, but if they start to bring him out of the sedation after that time has passed, then he might welcome it even if for a while he will still be in and out of it, well depending on how he also reacts to the sedation of course."

Izzie says "I know that it's hard for you anyway, but I should think that for you it's even tougher because of knowing that medical side of things and knowing what could end up happening."

As Izzie brings the breakfast and tea to her and then she sits down with her own she acknowledges "It is. You know that's why I got out of being in cardiac care within the ER because it got so hard not being able to save some individuals because they had got to us so late. I know that going onto become a pediatric specialist was hard, especially when it came to losing patients, but on the other hand it was so gratifying to watch a child who could be so close to death's door when they first came in and then they manage to bring themselves out of it and go onto make complete recoveries and now live very full lives. It’s the only thing I still love now, as even though I have now given up the job, every so often something gets through to me and I hear how a particular patient is getting on. In some respects even though I do need things to be ok with this pregnancy I'm dreading some of the appointments that will be coming up because I know that doctors do tend to make the worse patients and from my previous experience I have a suspicion that I will end up being one those."

Izzie says "You never know you could end up surprising yourself and not turn out like that, I know that you can't actually say the same about Jason as he's not a medical doctor, but knowing what he's like when he's sick I'm dreading to think what he's going to be like when he comes back to us again, it will probably be quite hard, specially if he doesn’t have anything to do and is bored."

She responds "Well that's why I was considering that perhaps when he is well enough to do so, I'm going to ask him to help me with my refresher on all this, as even if he can't work, it might just help him feeling that he's helping me. Then of course in some respects, it might also make him think that if I'm sitting at the side of his bed and we're speaking about things, that I'm getting some rest while being with him."

Izzie says "You know that's probably a good plan and will also hopefully keep him going, the question is though when he is well enough to get back to work what will you do about your own job?"

She responds "Well I'm sort of thinking that along with doing everything else, during the time off I have for leave I might try to make some decisions about what I'm going to do, because even though we do have security outside, for most of our clients we talk to them in private and there are some of them where a guard does have to be in the room with us for security reasons. I know that it's never happened to me, but there have been other workers on our team that have been attacked by convicts. Since my promotion, I am now in charge of some male convicts as well and at times they can scare the hell out of me, especially when you get to know what their criminal record has been, but some of the really big scary ones end up turning out to be the most gentle of giants. Even so with being pregnant it terrifies me even further about the probability of something happening with my safety. By the time he gets back to work again, I could probably be quite pregnant by then or even towards the end of it, or at least be within the time of maternity leave. Depending on what I choose to end up doing I might end up being a stay at home mom or if Jason decides that perhaps we run things together then I could do that or even just help him with things part time, but I'll just wait and see what develops as I'd much rather wait until he's back with us and we can make the decisions collectively."

"That you can."

 

After finishing her breakfast Leah makes the call that she has to do to her parents, she's also somewhat surprised because they both tell her that they had picked up the news, but not in the sense that she had expected because her father had received the news while he was at the hospital himself, in fact, he'd been with his colleague Adrian Levin when he'd caught the emergency call down to Bull. They had then guessed that she would call them once she knew what was going on and as they had guessed that things must have been somewhat late the night before and then couldn't fault her for delaying until she'd had some rest before she got in contact. She admits it was because of it being Benny that had found him when no-one else had been in the office so after receiving the news from Adrian and then sitting with Bull for a while, they had then gone back to TAC to tell the others about what had taken place, by the time they'd finished that she had been pretty thoroughly exhausted. Her dad then also surprised her by saying that if it was what she wanted then following the conversation he'd had that morning earlier with Adrian, then he would be prepared to take over Bull's care, to which she responds that as long as he wishes to do it then she would really glad for that to take place, even if Bull might declare that he's being ganged up on by them. So her dad says that he will do so, but once they bring him out of the sedation and would be ready to be transferred then they would be able to move him to the hospital that he's at, which would make it a lot simpler for both the team at TAC and for her to get to see him as well. 

When her mom gets on the line though it's her downfall, especially as her mom did know what was going on over them trying, so as soon as she hears it in Leah's voice that there's more going on and she asks her, even though she realizes that her mom would probably guess she just says that she needs to tell her, but doesn’t want to do it over the phone, so with that her mom says that she'll get over as soon as she can and she will remain with her if she wishes her to, she says that she would love that, but that she's got Izzie staying with her as well, but her mom says that it's ok because both women would most probably welcome having someone else there for them as well.

When she comes off the phone she goes through to Izzie and tells her about what her dad had said and also that her mom will be turning up to remain with them as well, at first Izzie asks her if she's certain that she wishes her to remain in there, so she says to her that yes she does still want her to be there, not only that with her dad saying that they will get Bull moved as soon as they are able to, to the hospital where he is based as he's going to take over as his consultant, if she resides there it would be simpler for them to go along and see him because the hospital is closer to them here along with those at TAC as well.

 

A little while afterward Benny comes in on his way to court and says that as he went in Adrian was in with Bull doing a checkup and the news was favorable because of him having had the comfortable night, not only that the tests that they had made first thing that morning were demonstrating that everything was leveling out as they required it to, they would leave him under sedation for just that day and if the tests remained the same the next day, then they would start to bring the sedation down to get him awake once again, as that would be the next real test to determine how everything goes once he's awakened. If that all goes smoothly then they will be moving him out of the ICU. She then informs him about having spoken to her parents and that her dad had agreed to share Bull's care alongside Adrian and as soon as Bull would be well enough to be moved they were going to be taking him to the hospital where her dad is, which would make things a bit simpler for everyone because of it being that bit closer to TAC.

Just before Benny leaves he asks Leah if she wishes to come in and just sit in with the final few days of the present case, to give herself a chance of getting used to being in there and of course having the earpiece. As she declared she'd like to do it, but the only thing was a mom had said that she was going to be coming.

So with that Izzie said "Why don't you go? I'll be here anyway, other than when I just pop into the office to make sure that everything is ok there and to also let them know what has transpired, but I'll be back by lunchtime, so if she's here by then I'll bring her down to the courthouse and you can then do whatever you want to do with her as soon as you can get your break." So with that Leah agrees that she will do it and then goes to change into something that's a bit more court appropriate.

 

In the end Leah finds that she does love her morning in court and once again feels like she can feel Bull's spirit around her, and even if to start off with she did find it hard to concentrate on both what was progressing within the courtroom and having Marissa in her ear, as well as trying not to react or make an answer to what she was also speaking about. The particular thing that she did find hard was right at the start of the proceedings when their client asked about how Bull was doing as well as the judge getting Benny to go up and explain to her about his condition as well and her then declaring that she required it to be on record that the court wished him a swift recuperation. Even though she also recognized that Marissa was taking Benny through things via Bull's observations, Benny had also handed over her a copy of them which had then made it clearer for her to follow everything that he had set out. Although at one stage as she was studying the notes, she all of a sudden had a sense that Bull was talking in her ear and suggesting that a question he wanted Benny to ask was made in the wrong manner and he called for it to be changed marginally, so she took a second and then worked it out pushing the new note when Benny reached them, as he watched her she did a slight nod of confirmation and it was like Bull was channeling between the two of them so he did the same thing back. With that question re-worked when Benny asked it she could plainly see the wheels spinning in the head of the witness trying to piece together how he could indeed answer the question. In the end he realised that he couldn't answer it without implicating himself and eventually answered once the judge informed him for a third time that he had to answer otherwise he would be held in contempt, as he did eventually did manage it you could then feel the gasps of surprise going around the full court being left with a bit of tension in the air. 

 

By the end of the morning when Izzie bought her mom into court, even though she did genuinely wish to talk to her mom, she'd been bitten by the bug already and felt like she needed to see events through to the end, because she had a sense that with what had transpired there could be a chance that things may end up ending sooner than they had foreseen, but as they broke for lunch Benny told her to go and he would come round to hers and inform her of what had taken place during the rest of the day, unless of course, they met up at the hospital of course. Then as the two of them made their way to the back she introduced Benny to her mom, before he and Izzie said that they would go and have some lunch together, after that Izzie said that when he came back to court again she would go and see Bull for a while so that the two of them could then have some privacy at the apartment.

 

Back at the apartment they have some lunch and just talk about some general things, before Leah then makes them a cup of tea which for her she just makes herself a cup of chamomile tea and after preparing the tea for her mom as far as doing it without the milk because of what took place that morning, not only that she was also noticing that the smell of just the black tea was causing her to feel queasy, so she said to her mom to put the milk in and she didn't mean it in a nasty way, but could she make certain to place it out of her way. As her mom said, "So you're reacting to tea?" As she acknowledged her mom then continued "You realize that makes us the same then.

"She then asks "How come?"

Her mom then explains "I was exactly the same when I was expecting you, I'd also be mindful of people drinking coffee around you as well because I had an even worse reaction to coffee. So this means that you're pregnant?"

Trying to maintain her composure she responds "I am." She then sighs with some sadness to her voice as she goes on "Oh mom I only found out yesterday and was so overjoyed when I got back to my desk at work, I was getting on with that and pondering about how I was going to explain it to Jason the good news when I got the call from Benny telling me to get to the hospital... and I don't know I just felt like the earth had tumbled away from beneath my feet." Her resolve about trying not to break down then breaks as she starts to sob and her mom takes her in a hug.

As she then starts to settle her mom slowly guides her to the sofa before she goes back for their drinks, making certain that she keeps the tea well out of the way, she then sits down and takes her into her arms as she responds "I know it was an exceedingly tough day for you yesterday, especially as it should have been an absolutely memorable day for you both, even if you weren't expecting events to take place so quickly, but perhaps in some respects it has been a blessing for the both of you, because even if Jason had started to change those developments weren't effective enough with what has transpired, but perhaps it was a signal to you both, that you both had to start slowing down and take care of each other better because you needed to be here for your family. Even though I'm not that certain that if you end up taking over his job will do you much good." 

She acknowledges "I know mom, but last night when we went back to TAC and gave everyone the news about what had taken place, I had the sense that Bull was effectively telling me that it was what he wished me to do for him. I know though that they will all end up supporting me and won't let me go and overwork with things. Plus with the way that I'm sort of understanding things, in a sense this could work out to be a good thing, because it's been years since I've had to apply my psychology and I know that I've got to start going through his textbooks and things to give me a refresher, but I was also considering that I know what he's going to be like when he's awake but having to still rest, he's going to be really chomping at the bit to get himself back to work once again. If I'm doing his job instead even if I know how to do some things I was thinking that if I pretended to be stuck on something or wanted other guidance, he would give it to me and that way I could make him at least feel like he was doing something towards work and it might make it so that he's not itching quite so much to get back again. Then if I do by any chance end up staying on when he does get back to work once again, I was thinking that most probably we would end up looking out for each other and would make certain that neither of us would end up overworking and being in the position that he's in now, but I thought that I would leave the choice on whether to stay on or not while I'm on leave or even if it ends up coming down to it when I have to return after maternity leave. Although with my job I know that there are always risks to us as well, especially with being in a men's prison as I am sometimes and I don't wish to put myself in that danger anymore. As if anything happened to the baby I don't think that I could take that and I certainly don't think that Jason would be able to take that happening again, I know that it means a change for me once again, but I kind of feel that perhaps if I'm at TAC instead the two of us can keep an eye on each other and then of course after the baby is born it'll presumably be a lot easier on me to go in and help or we could take it in turns over being in court, but those decisions I know that it will have to be something we make together once he's back with us again. As there is just so much to think about, especially with the situation of the apartment and of course will we get married or not?

"Her mom says "Well I will be here and stay with the both of you for as long as you need me to be here, and you know that you only need to yell when the time comes and the two of you end up moving into a home or something together you will need some help in doing it, and if I know Jason as I do, the both of you may end up having to delay until after the babies born for you to get married, but he is truly the kind of man that would wish to do the honorable thing and make you his spouse, I think that he would certainly do that anyway because of the way he loves you so much. I could see it in him when he came to meet us... and well out of most of the men you bought home to meet us, he has to be the best one of them."

"Mom! I didn't bring that many home to meet you, but you're correct he is the best man that I have ever had in my life and I do love him so much."

Her mom then adds "That he is; now I think that you should go and get some rest, as I know that you'll want to go and see him later if anything happens I promise that I will wake you. As you will need your strength for what is to come, especially if he succeeds in coming round pretty quick as they begin to bring down the sedation, and if I know Jason he will be one of those people that do just that.” So with that, she got up and lent over to give her mom a hug before she picked up the remainder of her tea and headed for bed.

 

As she was sleeping, and she knew that she was sleeping it appeared to feel that somehow she and Bull were experiencing the same dream because they were meeting on the beach in somewhere very warm and truly exotic, suddenly as if he knew what she was thinking he murmured in her ear that they would vacation together soon and that was a guarantee because they both required a decent vacation. As they then sat snuggled up together in the sand, it was like they were then moving into a dream about their time together from that initial meeting and that first lunch together, before it then switched to their original date and all the times that they had then been together for. 

After that events then evolved into dreams about the first time they made love and things seemed so real that she thought that it was indeed happening, with the feel of his hands caressing her, the feel of his stubble as his talented mouth grazed her body and the skin to skin contact against each other as they made love. The next part of the dream she didn't honestly like, other than the start of that bit because it flashed first of all to him being at the jeweler's picking up what looked like a ring, but the dream wouldn't let her actually see it, all she kept seeing following that moment was Bull at his desk taking the ring box out of his pocket, opening it and looking at it before he then put it into his desk drawer and she made up her mind that she wasn't going to look in that drawer because she preferred to wait until Bull was well enough to get the ring for himself and carry out the proposal. After that it advanced into the moments as he was suffering from the heart attack, she was glad that she didn't feel his pain, but what she did feel was his fear and it certainly scared her. As she struggled to calm the both of them down she found herself telling him that she longed that she had been there for him, but she loved him very much and vowed that she would consistently be there by his side no matter what, and as the dream began to diminish he responded to her that he would also consistently be there by her side no matter what, especially as he knew what news she had, but did actually wish to hear it for himself, but he vowed that he would constantly be there for her and the baby. Just as the dream began to ebb away she then heard him say that he was very proud of her for taking over his position at TAC, but she must look after herself because he didn't wish anything to happen to her or the baby, what also made her smile was that she quipped back to him "That goes for you too Mr!" Even though she had the smile on her face she still ended up waking with a bit of a jump as she mumbled "Jason." And then sat up. As she came more to she then realized that her mom was there and the first thing out of her mouth was "Is he ok?"

Her mom came and sat on the bed, stroking her forehead softly as she answered: "He's fine, but your dad did call and he does need you to go in to sit with him."

"Why?"

She responds "It seems that he's trying to do what I said he would and he's trying to beat the sedative, your dad doesn’t wish to lessen it yet and he needs to keep him under until the morning at least, so he needs to try and see if you go in to sit by his side may calm him down enough to let the sedative take hold again and get him to relax once again, but if you're going to do this you must promise me that you will not sit there at his bedside all night, because your dad has said that they will put a bed by his in his room, but only if something happens when you try to leave his side."

She responds "I'll take a bag with me just in case and I promise you that unless I go and fall asleep or something like that, then I will use the bed that they put in his room." And with that, she gets herself ready and the two women then head off to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull finally wakes up so that he and Leah can have a little reunion, and with Benny's visit to the hospital will there be a proposal in the offing?

A Fight For Life

 

As the two women got to the hospital and to Bull's room it was to discover that both her dad and Adrian were still there with him as well, as her dad saw her he came and gave her a hug before then speaking to her "Ever since we advised him that you were on the way he does seem to have settled down a bit so hopefully you being here is going to work, but I decided to call because he was starting to get so stressed with struggling to beat the sedative that he was running very close to having a fit, we've given him something to combat that in case he does that again, but as I say hopefully now that you're here he will not do that again. If it works and we can get him settled and things come back clear in the morning we will evaluate bringing the sedative down enough to be able to wake him up." 

She gives him a kiss on the cheek and with an uncertain smile says "Thanks, dad."

He then adds "But we're only going to let you do this as long as you promise to look after yourself and you won't remain there all night.

"She responds "I promised mom that I won't do and I will make use of the bed, and anyway I know you and mom, the both of you will most probably remain here now anyway just to keep an eye on me."

He answers "We may end up doing that or one of us will, but let's just watch what happens."

After that, he, Adrian and her mom leave her alone to have some privacy with Bull. Before taking the chair by his bedside she runs her hand softly against his forehead and brushes her fingers back to run them through his hair as well, after getting into a bit of a rhythm with it she says softly "Come on Jason I'm here now, as much as I would truly love to have you back here with me it's not time yet so please stay asleep for just a little while longer, I promise you that I will remain here by your side." She then sighs and continues "You know I had been trying to get some rest, but I suppose I should have guessed what you were up to when we began to experience that same dream, and mom had previously suggested that you were possibly going to be one of those people that ended up fighting the sedation to come back with us again, so I suppose that is what you are doing and just living up to your name in some ways." She then does a slight laugh to herself and then gives up with the brushing of her fingers through his hair, as she then leans over to lay a tender kiss on his cheek, before she then finally takes the chair by his bedside and takes his hand.

 

In the end, she takes a break for a while when Benny and Izzie arrive at the hospital following her sending them a message, as Benny then takes her place for a little while as Izzie takes her aside and they have a drink together in the canteen. When she goes back to the room again afterward and they then leave, she sits for a few minutes and then as she runs her thumb along the back of his hand she sighs and says "Who would have guessed it, you know I never dreamed that it could happen, but somehow you have bought me and Izzie together and I guess that we might end up being absolutely great friends, who would have thought that I could end up being great friends with your ex-wife." She then gets up from the chair, but keeping hold of his hand she kisses his forehead and then continues "But now I'm going to do as I'm told and I'm going to go to sleep on the bed for a while if that's ok with you? Dad made certain that he got a bed put in here so that I could be with you. I'm only going to be gone for a few minutes as I need to go and get ready though, as I'm using your bathroom if you don't mind, but then I will be back with you and in the bed that's right next to you. Which I must admit that it will be a lot better than last night was, as I did indeed miss us not sleeping there in bed together and even if we can't do that now, I will still at least be here with you right by your side." So with that she then heads to the bathroom and gets herself ready for bed, then just before getting into hers, she once again strokes his forehead and runs her fingers through his hair, before kissing him on the cheek and murmuring softly to him "Goodnight Jason." 

 

After the night before even though she does still have a sense about him drawing himself out of things, as she wakes up she still ends up jumping as she wakes up to discover two green eyes peering back at her, but at the same time she still has a surge of emotions hit her as she feels the tears build up. So she gets out of bed and rushes straight to his side and just as she's about to press the buzzer for someone to come in, and because of her having not detected that the tube is no longer down his throat and he is now on a nasal cannula, he stops her and says "It's ok you're dad's already been in, even though he wanted to tell you, you were very sound asleep we didn't wish to disturb you." 

It's then that the dam breaks and the tears come, as he takes her into a hug as best as he can with the wires and things still hooked up to his arms in between sobs she says "Welcome back, and I love you so much.

"With the way that their hugging he leans down and kisses the top of her head as he says "And I love you too, I've missed you so much even if I did hear bits and pieces that were going on around me, I'm sorry I did this to you and I promise that I will make things better and not go down this route again." 

As the tears start to dry up, she picks up her head and she punches him lightly on a bit of arm without anything going into it as she says "You better not Mr, because I have been so worried about you, and I need you to be here with me Dr. Jason Bull!" 

"And I know that I need to be here with you for the rest of our lives."

She then says "So I want the truth, how do you feel?"

"Like I've had a pile of bricks crushing on my chest, but other than that and feeling a bit sore not too bad I suppose." 

She responds "Well a heart attack will do that to you, but I am glad that you're back with us again and I promise that I won't inquire what it was like unless you want to tell me of course."

He says as he takes her hand "I want to, but I don't want to get you all even more upset than you have already been. The most thing I think was being so scared that it developed when I was alone and that I couldn't leave you, not only that with having spoken a few things through with your dad I know that I've had the signs there to this happening in the last few weeks and I just overlooked them and didn't get myself to the Dr's, if I had then I would have saved all of you all of this worry." 

She responds "Don't blame this quite all on yourself Jason, I think that to some degree we probably all should have recognized some of the signs of what was to come, especially me with all the experience I've had in my career... but let's not think about that now. Let us make a promise that from now on we live for the future and our future at that and from now on after you make your recovery we will work jointly on not overworking and taking care of ourselves, and if you get any signs you're not certain about then you will say something and we will handle it together."

 

He says with a smile "That's a deal, but Miss Leah Snow I have a feeling that there may be a small thing that you might have to tell me about, so what is it?"

She groans and replies "Well this isn't exactly how I envisioned telling you Jason and I would really love to be dressed first unless you can't really wait for that of course?"

He says "I could wait I suppose, but I can't and anyway as soon as you're dressed you'll be wanting to go and tell the others that I'm awake and they'll all be wanting to come in and we most probably won't get another chance until later on... and I don't think that I could wait that long for it."

So with that, she interlaces her fingers with his and as they hold hands, she takes a deep breath to try and stave off the emotions that are building up on her as she eventually answers "Well Dr. Jason Bull you are going to be a father because I'm pregnant."

As a great big smile appears on his face he stutters out his question "Pregnant?"

She replies with an even bigger smile "Yup, pregnant."

They then hug and he says "I love you so much Leah Snow and I promise I will always be here for you and our family."

They then kiss and as they break apart they then say at the same time to one another "I love you."

After leaving the two of them to have some privacy eventually her mom and dad come back into the room once again and it's to find that Leah is now dressed, not only that she has now joined Bull on the bed, sitting at his side with them holding hands and talking quite animatedly with one another, because in the quiet while she was in the bathroom getting dressed he'd had a thousand thoughts racing around his head with her news, so when she came out of the bathroom and he patted the side of the bed for her to sit there and after getting on there she turned to face him as he then stated "I realize that we won't be able to do this for a few months at least, with me being stuck in hospital until your dad gives us the green light for me to go home, and yes I realise that we may require a bit of support because I don't wish you to go and do anything foolish or do any heavy lifting in any form, but I wish for us to be wholly together and not maintaining separate lives anymore, so how about us finding a place together and then we can take it from there, and I want to do it before our baby comes along." 

She responded with a smile "And I would certainly like that too." 

So with that, it had sparked off the conversation they were having about what kind of place they wished to live in and of course what they were going to do about their apartments and likewise how they would go about trying to find their new place with him stuck in the hospital. As her mom and dad walk in to hear her answer "Well I suppose that we could look online at some places, I appreciate that it's not the same, but I could then go and do a viewing, take some pictures while I'm there so that then you'll get to look at a bit more of each place than just the online pictures, then hopefully by the time we might be ready to make in an offer or something you might be able to come and look at it so we can make that final decision together."

So with that, her mom asks "What are you two talking about?" 

As he takes Leah's hand Bull answers with a broad smile "I know the wonderful news that she had to tell me, so I wish us to make things a bit more official and we've agreed that we'll be selling our apartments and finding ourselves a new home together and be a family." 

With that the both of them first hug Leah, before her mom hugs Bull as best as she can, while her father and he shake hands, after the handshake her father then states "So you know what this means Jason, you will have to hold to your promise to me that you will get and keep yourself fit and healthy, there will be no more sleeping at the office during trials, yes you can take a rest when you require it at the office, but you need to be in a bed to sleep properly, as well as there is no more living on just junk food. The most essential thing you can do for yourself though is either no more drinking or just drink in moderation as well as making certain that you get some exercise, as well as have time to get rest and unwind. Make use of that room at the office that you have there and that Leah has told us about that is a relaxation room for both you and your staff because even if you just take five minutes out of your day to have some quiet time, it will do you the world of good. The other most essential thing is that you monitor your own health and don't overlook any symptoms you get that something might be wrong, you come straight to see me or your normal Dr, because even when you get to the stage that we're able to sign you off from my care I will always be there to check you over if you actually need it or are concerned about something." 

Bull answers with certainty "I promise you that I will stick to everything, I absolutely don't wish to go through all this again on my own, I'm just grateful that Benny and Izzie came back to the office again and found me, because otherwise, I wouldn't be here now and with knowing the news that I now know, there's no way that I wish to leave Leah or leave her to have to bring up our family solely."

As she dissolves in tears again he squeezes her hand and holds her as close as it's feasible to and her mom then suggests "We'll have to go in a while so that you can get some rest, but as you won't be able to see any places for yourself and Leah already knows that I'm going to be staying with her for a little while and for as long as she requires me to be here, so why don't we say that in a couple of days when you've been transferred to other hospital and are settled the two of you have a morning of searching the internet, then while you get some rest me and Leah can then go through the places and get viewings set up, either the two of us can go or her dad can come as well, that way we can then report back to you later on what each place was like and all of us could perhaps take pictures for you to see and you can make a decision from there." 

Her dad then interrupts and adds "We could do that and perhaps say that because of what the tests from this morning show are that you are doing well, but your blood pressure is nevertheless a bit high for my liking, so we will be wanting to leave you here for just today and perhaps tomorrow look into getting you into the step down unit, if everything goes smoothly with that, then I can see us transferring you hospitals in the next couple of days and we will then start to work on your rehab more seriously. If that all goes smoothly we can then start you on the going out for just short stretches of time to get you home again, then perhaps we could see about using one of those periods as a means for you to go and see one of those places for yourself. I further promise you that the both of you won't have to do any of the moves on your own either because I'm certain that the team at TAC will help you and we will likewise make certain that we will help as well, all the two of you will be able to do is act and be there in a supervisory capacity only and there absolutely won't be any heavy lifting for the both of you to do in any way." 

After that they agree to that, then as they say that they will go because of him needing his rest, he gives things away somewhat with the big yawn he does and he does indeed admit that he could do with having some sleep again, so with that her dad helps Leah to get safely off of the bed and in a way it's fortuitous that he does it because a wave of giddiness affects her as well as feeling sick, so as she sways he is able to steady her and he then guides her to the chair and sits her down. Bull then also grasses her up because with a worried tone he inquires "Have you eaten? Because I assumed you'd had something when you bought the tea back earlier?"

She shakes her head and responds "I was going to, but it became too overwhelming in the canteen with all the food that was there and I felt that I was going to be sick at any second so I could only face having the tea."

So with that, her dad says "Ok you remain in that chair until you've had something, even if it is just something light. Bull you get some rest and I promise you that we will keep an eye on her for you as well." So with that, he goes off to get her something, while she and Bull take hands as he begins to drift off to sleep once again.

 

A few hours afterward when court is eventually over because even though they had all the facts with the witness for the prosecution having implicated himself, it all still had to be investigated, so the court had just been put into a temporary recess while that happened. That morning they eventually got the call to get back to court to find out what was going on. The FBI had got a warrant and had been going through that witnesses house and other areas of personal use to him, even though there was still a good bit of evidence that they were required to go through, they had still at that point got sufficient evidence to be able to charge that witness and also dismiss the charges to Bull's client. When it was all over Benny then got a call from the judge's assistant telling him to go and meet her in her chambers and it was, of course, to ask him about how Bull was getting on, he then explained that as he had been on his way to the court he had had a call to say that he was ok and was also awake, so he was going to be making his way to the hospital to go and visit him. So with that, she replied that she did wish to be kept updated with his progress so she would want either him or someone else from TAC to make certain that she was kept updated and with that he promised that he would make certain that she was. Following on from their conversation he then left and made his way to the hospital. At the hospital to start off with things were somewhat strained between the two men, but then they clear the air with apologies to one another for their behavior and actions in the past few weeks or so. 

 

After a few minutes silence Benny then tells Bull what happened at court that day, but what also happened with the judge and of course how things had gone with Leah's brief while at the court as well, and when he adds that he knew that somehow she was truly channeling Bull that day and he could see that even if she didn't realize that she could be as good as he was, Benny thought that she was a lot better than she did indeed think she was. So with that Bull says to him "Benny can you do me a couple of big favors?" 

He answers "Of course Bull what are they?"

Not being able to keep things in much longer he beams with a very big smile as he says "First of all you can't let on that you know because we want to do a big announcement with everyone later on, but you can also tell Marissa, but she must keep it quiet as well, because I need you to keep an eye on Leah because she's pregnant."

He beams back at him and responds "We already know, me and Marissa heard her tell you that first night in here and we promised her that she wouldn't be alone in all of this. Although Izzie does know as well because we had to tell her as she overheard me and Marissa talking about things, surprisingly though it seems to have sparked something of a great looking friendship between the two of them... so congratulations for the both of you, so what's the other thing?" 

Bull answers "I know that she's said that she wants to look through some of my textbooks to give herself a refresh with everything, so I've written out a list on what I think are the best ones for her to go through, so the first part of this is can you go round with her and get the ones that aren't already at hers, from the office and at my apartment as I don't want her to go and lug a heavy box full around. The other thing is that I was ready to propose to her and I was literally going to do it that night when I collapsed I was just heading back to my office again to go and get the ring, because I had it especially made for her and had picked it up from the jewelers a bit earlier that day. The ring box is in the drawer of my desk and even though I think she believes that it might be happening, I don't want her to go into the desk drawer and find it, so could you get it out preferably without her noticing anything and get it to me?" 

"Of course I will Bull and wow, I am so delighted for the both of you."

Bull says "Thank you and I know it will most probably be a while before we can even think about it taking place, but when the time comes will you be my best man?" 

"Are you positive with what happened with Izzie?"

Bull laughs and responds "I'm truly certain Benny, back then yes I know we were friends, but we didn't truly know each other that well and we know that in some respects it seemed right you doing it because it was what your family expected to happen. Since then our friendship has grown and this time I know that there is no-one else that I actually want to be by my side when I wed the only other woman that I have loved with all my heart." 

As the two men somehow finish up getting really emotional with one another Benny gets up and they do a manly hug as he answers "It will be an absolute honor to be there by your side."


End file.
